


Thunder

by Mercury_777



Series: All the MerHartWin [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, fears, harry with guns blazing, kingsman - Freeform, smol egg whimpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_777/pseuds/Mercury_777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute, little, fluffy fic about Eggsy being afraid of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

    Eggsy’s grip on his glass of water didn’t keep his hands from trembling. He took sip after shaky sip, trying to calm himself and block out the deafening booms of thunder that roared outside of Harry’s posh house. The posh house that could easily be struck by lightening, or shake so ferociously it collapsed. Eggsy made a small noise in the back of throat and snapped himself out his tiny (frightening) tangent. He brought the glass to his lips and allowed himself a small sip. As he brought the glass away from his lips the bottom fell out. There was boom after boom of rolling thunder that shook Eggsy to his core. In instinct he scurried to put his back against a wall and covered his ears with his hands. The glass he had been holding dropped to the floor and shattered. He brought his knees to his chest and didn’t bother wiping off the tears that began to roll from his eyes.

    Harry woke to the soft sound suddenly; his hand already on his gun before he eyes even had the chance to adjust to his surroundings. He turned to nudge Eggsy, but instead he found a lightly snoring JB. He clenched his teeth and exited his room cautiously. After he checked all of his surrounding rooms he made his way downstairs to do a once over of the kitchen and living room. A bright flash of lightning was followed by a terrified whimper from the kitchen. Harry’s breath caught in his throat and he tore across the room into the kitchen, ready to fire at anyone who might be hurting the boy. He calmed slightly when he saw Eggsy alone.

    “Eggsy…” Harry said softly, putting his gun down on the counter. Eggsy looked up at Harry and wiped his tears off of his puffy face. Harry carefully stepped over the broken glass and walked to the boy.

    “Are you okay? Not hurt?” Eggsy nodded and wiped his eyes again.

    “Broke a glass. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Thunder rumbled overhead again and Eggsy tucked his head back into his arms. The sudden realization hit Harry.

    “Sorry…” Eggsy whimpered from his arms.

   “My darling boy.” Harry inched closer to Eggsy and lifted him bridal style. He made his way back into the living room where he sat down with Eggsy in his lap. Harry held his shivering boy closely to him.

    “It’s okay, Love. My darling boy.” Harry whispered and rubbed Eggsy’s back until he stopped crying. Eggsy finally brought his head off of Harry’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

    “Thanks, guv and sorry about the glass.” He said with a sniffle. Harry smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Eggsy’s forehead.

    “It’s quite alright my dear boy.” He pressed another kiss to Eggsy’s forehead. “Merlin gave me that glass. I wasn’t very fond of it anyway.” Eggsy grinned and nuzzled back into Harry’s chest.

    Carefully, Harry laid them both down across the couch and tossed a blanket over them and watched Eggsy fall asleep before slowly doing so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love comments; please leave them I'm so needy. I also might make this into a string of unconnected stories. With HartWin, MerWin, and MerHartWin. And I will take some suggestions, could be fluff, or angst, or smut.


End file.
